crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Miridem
Origins The Tradeing Republic of Miridem, or TRM started after the dissolution of the GOH (later became GOE). Right after the fall, they expanded rapidly, conquering former planet members of the GOH, due to there lack of any real military on the planets after the GOH retreat, but most planets join them peacefully, often welcoming them in to their worlds. The Republic Every 8 Year, an election is held for a new Prime Minister. The Prime Minister does not have full control over the Republic. A bill of rights was put into place based off of the United states bill of rights, as well as a house of representatives. Every Planet is able to send two Representatives into the house to represent their planet's interests. Trade TRM Primarly Exports of TRM are military supplies, natural resources such as Gold, and Metals, to civilian goods such as toys, clothes, etc. Armed Forces A large part of there Armed Forces are not professional soldier, but Peacekeeprs due to their lack of Miltary ambtion but they supplement their Armed Forces with the hiring of PMC's, such as Shadow Company and Outcast. Since they're everywhere the primary supplier of the GOH, a lot of their equipment is shared by the two. Vehicles Vanguard MBT After the Failure of the last MBT series, GOH scientists worked on a replacement tank. Due to its fall, the goh never used it in combat but it has become the main battle tank of the TRM. Guardian SPAAG/APC fast and good for AA, the Guardian is still used to this day. Sunderer IFV After the weaknesses of the Guardian AP, a new APC was ordered. GOH scientists worked, but like the vanguard it never saw action until the SFM used it in the Re-conquest of their former territories. Air Force TRM Firehawks mk7 An Improved variant of the Firehawk, featuring enhanced Multirole capabilities. Reaver Tank Destroyer TRM scientists produced the Reaver to help fill the need of a Tank Destroyer. Navy Due to TFM being a tradeing republic, they focused their production on prefecting a powerful navy, although currently their navy consisits of a mix of ships from different factions, but they are working on their own ship designs. ADF-03E2 Marius The TRM Navy operates around 150 ADF-03E2's, a customized TRM variant exported by the UCR to the TRM. Ground Force There Are Several kind of ground units,the TMF rely on the most numerus kind. Rhe Normal security officers are used to keep order. Grenadiers The Normal Grunt of the TRM, they're a multi- Role Infantry used for area defense and attack. Marines Used for defense, the Marines primary role is to defend ships but it is not uncommon to see them deployed on ground. Royal Guards The Cream of the Crop. To become a member of the Royal Guards, you must show great skills and loyality. Zocom- ZOCOM are the TRMS equal to the old HECU marines they are trained to handel hazerdus envierments such as a world infected by the flood Treaties Trade Agreement with the CMF. Trade Agreement with the UCR. Trade agreement/ Alliance with The Necris's Black Legion. Operations The reconquista Once Exon Released the GOE all There Planets where Swiftly taken over By the TRM. Category:TRM Category:Factions